ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Team B
is the tenth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot An Uxorite is standing in the middle of an occupied street in the noon. There is a lot of chaos, and the crowds are all backing away from the Uxorite, who is stnainding on top of a car. Fires erupt nearby. Uxorite: Why can't you foolish humans realize that you will not stand a chance! Voice: Think Again, Squid Tentacle! Uxorite: Who dares defy me?! The ground nearby breaks up, and Imad, in a suuper hero custome, having a cloak, and a jumpsuit, jumps out. He wears a mask on his face, and he appears to have absorbed stone. Imad: I am the Material Man! The crowds all cheer. Zein, with Oussama in his arms, and Terraspin land onto a nearby buildings. Terraspin: Is that Imad? A Mana dome forms downtown and Samia, in superhero cloth with purple and pink colors. She wears a mana mask. Samia: And the Pink Whirlwind! The crowds cheer massively again. Tarek in his Phantom Boy Custome phases out of a building, and he floats in the air, where everyone can see him. Tarek: The Phantom Boy! The crowds all cheer again. A green vine extends in downtown and it forms Muhammad's Methanosian form. Muhammad: And the Blaze Vine! Muhammad/Samia/Imad/Tarek (unison): And we are superhero team B! All of the crowds cheer at once as we view Terraspin, Zein and Oussama's confused faces. Theme Song!' Zein: Pinch me. Oussama pinches Zein. Downtown, Muhammad forms a fireball and throws it at the Uxorite, who brings up a metal derbis to block it. Uxorite: Nice try! Samia leaps in the air, landing on a mana platform. She throws multiple mana discs at the Uxorite, who takes them easily. Uxorite: Mmm... No thanks. The Uxorite levitates a car and tosses it at Samia. "Meet Team B" Imad: WHIRLWIND! Imad jumps up, and blocking the car from Samia. The crowds gasp. Suddenly, the car is thrown off at the Uxorite, who ducks to dodge it. Imad in Taedinite mode comes out of the smoke, with Samia on his side. The crowds all cheer again. Imad: Nice try! On the roof, Terraspin reverts. Ahmad: Wait. Since when can Imad lift a car? Tarek phases out beside the Uxorite, and he punches him in the face. The Uxorite stumbles back, and vines grow out to entrap the Uxorite. The Uxotire levitates a large truck and flinges at the four heroes. Tarek turns intangible, Imad leaps up, taking the truck's damage to his body, and Samie blocks her side with a mana wall. The truck comes to a full stop. A fire blast burns down the truck, and the four jump out onto the truck. Tarek: I'll get the hairs! Tarek turns intangible. Imad: I'll get him from the right! Imad runs forward. Muhamamd: I'll get him him from the left! Muhamamd leaps up. Samia, with her hands lighting with mana, fires a mana blast at the Uxorite, capturing his body and arms except for his head with mana. Uxorite: I will kill you! The Uxorite attempts to levitate a car but fails. Tarek turns visible behind him. He has the Uxorite's hair tentacles captured in his arms. Vines grow out from the ground, and cover every thing in the Uxorite's body, except for a part of his face. Uxorite: LET ME GO! Samia: Game Over. Imad punches him in the face, knocking him out. The crowds all cheer again. Crowds: TEAM B! TEAM B! TEAM B! TEAM B! On the roof, Oussama struggles to find something to say. Zein: Uh... I'll call the Plumbers to take away the Uxorite when they're done. Later, in the warehouse where the team trains, Ahmad, Oussama and Zein are standing there, waiting for something. The four heroes teleport in a dome of mana. Ahmad: Look who's here. It's Team B. Imad: Oh-Uh. You knew? Oussama: I can recognize you from a million lookalikes. Imad: Uh... Ahmad: Look, guys, we told you, you are still very young to be saving the world! Tarek: Hey! I'm 12, you know! Oussama: So what? You are still very young. You guys are supposed to be rookies. If you want to save the world, go to the Plumbers' Academy. Samia: No way we're going there! Muhammad: And besides, you never went there! Oussama: That's because we have pure talent. Zein: Uh, Oussama, I think he has a point. Ahmad: What Oussama means to say, we love you all and we don't want you to risk your lives. You're still pretty young. We devoted our lives to do our job. So there is no need to bother yourselves. Imad: We want to devote our lives too! Zein: Guys.... Imad/Oussama unison: WHAT IS IT? Zein, gulping: How about we give them a single day as a chance to see what they are capable of? If we think they can handle themselves, then, we let'em start. Oussama: Fine. Tarek: We're good with that. Ahmad, Oussama and Zein walk away. Muhammad: You know, I have a feeling we're going to regret this. Meanwhile, on Vilgax's Ship, Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax are pacing back and forth. Ultimate Kevin: "The Ultimate Weapon" is taking too long, Vilgy. Vilgax: Patience. Suddenly, Albedo comes in, holding a now complete OV Omnitrix. Albedo: I have finished it Vilgax. Azmuth did not do so much on it before. Albedo throws the Omnitrix to Vilgax. Vilgax catches it, and propels it on his wrist. Vilgax: Finally! I will have the ability to conquer the universe soon! Albedo: Vilgax... Wait... Albedo takes out a small device and attaches it to the Omnitrix on Vilgax's wrist. Vilgax: What's that? Albedo: It's an evolutionary system... Like the one I used on the Ultimatrix... only more powerful, evolving them twice instead of once only. Vilgax: Efficient. Crowds of Bioids are already around Vilgax and Albedo. Vilgax smacks down the dial of the Omnitrix, with all of the Bioids transforming into a mysterious red alien. Bioids: Shockwave! Albedo: Vilgax. The Evolutionary system is programmed to detonate if any of your drones attempts to attack me. Like you did to me last time. Vilgax: Don't worry. Albedo, let us test how much Saati is capable of. Ultimate Kevin: So? Vilgax: Let's send some Bioids. Meanwhile in the training warehouse, Samia fires a gust of wind, and Zein runs in front of it, running around in a circle. This redirects the wind at Stone Imad, who is hit hard, and sent flying at a wall. Samia: Imad! Samia runs towards Imad, and helps up him, while still holding him in her arms. Zein smiles. Samia: You okay? Imad: It didn't really hurt... Zein, smiling innocently and fakely: I didn't mean it. Ahmad runs in. Ahmad: Guys, there is an alert of a Sonorosian attack on Alley. We need to get moving. Zein: M'kay. Imad clears his throat. Ahmad: What? Muhammad: You promised to let us handle it. Ahmad, sighing: Okay. Imad: Team B, assemble! Samia: Uh, we need to change our clothes first. Imad, blushing: Oh yeah right... Ahmad gives a disgusted look. Oussama: Eww. Later, Muhammad, Samia, Imad, and Tarek arrive at a city, wearing their superhero costumes. A load of Sonorosians with Ultimatrix symbols appears on screen. Samia: Why do they have badges? Tarek: Maybe we need to ask them. Tarek walks towards a Sonorosian. Tarek: Hello! The Sonorosians emit sonic blasts at the team. Samia creates a mana dome to protect herself and her teammates. Imad: Yeah right. As if they'll answer. Muhammad: We could consider them savages now. Samia: Umm, guys? Imad: Okay, Tarek, you suggested talking, and that made them attack us. Go fight for us. Tarek, sighing: Okay, I'll go. Tarek turns invisible and creeps up behind a Sonorosian. Tarek enters the Sonorosian's body. Tarek: Nice! He duplicates into 15 copies. Tareks: Wall of Sound! The Tareks turn invisible and emit sonic blasts at the other Sonorosians. Tarek: Cool! I can use both my powers and the host's powers! Samia's mana dome fades. She creates mana whiplashes, which she uses to hit a few Sonorosians. Muhammad: Time to bring on the burn! He summons vines from the ground. The vines wrap around the Sonorosians, crushing them. Sparks burst out of the Sonorosians. Samia, as Tarek exits the Sonorosian's body: They're robots! Suddenly, Vaxasaurians with Ultimatrix symbols land from above, crushing the Sonorosian robots. Vaxasaurians: Humungousaur! Imad: Not good. Oh, man. Tarek: Relax, I'll beat em' up good. He turns invisible and enters a Vaxasaurian's body, increasing his size up to 60 feet. Tarek: Man, I feel as powered as... well, I can't put it into words. He punches a Vaxasaurian, who bumps into another Vaxasaurian. They both fall to the ground unconscious. Tarek: I should be the leader at this rate! Muhammad: The good thing is that they're not in full size. Vaxasaurians: Full size! Full size! Full size! Muhammad: Me and my big mouth. The Vaxasaurians increase their size up to 60 feet, destroying everything in sight. Tarek: Aw, man. He kicks a Vaxasaurian repeatedly. Muhammad shoots fire at a Vaxasaurian, reverting him back to a bioid. Imad shifts his hands into giant fists, whacking the Vaxasaurians. Imad: Mess with me, and that's what you get. In the meantime in the Chimeran Hammer, Albedo is talking to Vilgax. Albedo: Your bioids are losing to children! Evolve them while the chance lasts! My Infinite Forms can destroy a whole planet! Vilgax: No. Albedo: Why? Vilgax: You are not in a position to question me. Back on the ground, Samia creates a mana lasso, grabbing Imad's legs. Imad: Wha-? Samia: Trust me, honey. Now, thrust your arms. He thrusts his arms forward as Samia's mana lasso swings him around. Imad hits the Vaxasaurians with all his strength. They roar in anger. Tarek exits his Vaxasaurian's body. The Vaxasaurian falls to the ground and reverts back to a bioid. Tarek: Okay, Muhammad. You gotta trust me on this one. Muhammad: Wait, what? Tarek enters his body. He uses Muhammad's powers to shoot fire at a few Vaxasaurians, creating a border. A few of the Vaxasaurians pass the border, reverting back to bioids. On the Chimeran Hammer, Albedo starts to become angry. Albedo: You fool! Your bioids are failing! Vilgax: You are the fool, Galvan! Albedo: Argh! He transforms into Negative Astrodactyl and bursts out of the ship. As he does so, he transforms into Negative Way Big. As he lands, both the heroes and the Vaxasaurians are thrown into the air and to the ground again due to the impact. Negative Way Big: Prepare for doom, puny humans. Meanwhile, in the training warehouse, Ahmad, Oussama and Zein are training. Ahmad: Okay, let's try out a rubbed balloon yeti! Oussama and Zein stare in confusion. Ahmad brings up the dial of the Ultimatrix, and slaps it down, transforming into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: SHOCKSQUATCH!! Shocksquatch fires a stream of lightning at Oussama, who absorbs the ground, and takes the attack. Shocksquatch electrifies his fist and he charges at Oussama, who morphs his hands into jackhammers. The two charge with their fists and throw punches. The fists collide, creating an electric shockwave. This sends Oussama flying. Zein flies up, and rains down Neuroshock at Shocksquatch, who transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Goop allows the attacks to hit his slimey body, and he jumps up, and he attempts to morph around Zein, but Zein dodges. Zein: Nice try! Goop morphs into a ball, and he continues to enlarge himself. Zein: Wait... what are you up to? Goop suddenly explodes, splattering himself all over the place. A pile of Goo captured Zein into a wall. The rest of Goop recombines, walking towards Zein. Goop: I got you now! Zein: Ugh. I need a shower. Zein's Plumber Badge beeps. Goop, collects the goo off Zein and reverts. Zein taps his badge. Zein: Yes? Plumber, through intercom: There are alerts of a to'kustar roaming across the streets of "Alley". You are the closest Plumbers. Please, take care. The call ends. Zein: Great. Let's wake Oussama. Later, Zein's Jet arrives on top of a building. Zein, Ahmad and Oussama descend. Ahmad: See a to'kustar around? Zein: No... Oussama: Uh, guys... They all turn around and find a large crater in the ground and a lot of damage done there. Ahmad: Ooooh. So there really was a To'Kustar. A moment later, Ahmad, Oussama and Zein run towards the crater, where Plumbers have already contained the area. Ahmad: What happened here? Plumber: A To'Kustar came in here and defeated four of whom are known to be "Superheroes", called Team B. Oussama: Oh no. Plumber: The To'Kustar proved to be a shapeshifter. Ahmad: Could it be...? Okay, please add down the name "Albedo of the Galvan" to the list of suspects. Plumber: He is already there. And considering that his location is unknown, along with several others, it is possible that he is responsible. Ousssama: Who could the others be? The Plumber takes out a board and starts reading from a list. Plumber: Well, Douglass of Vulpin, Frightos Polynardo, Ahbal of the Sludge, Albedo of the Galvan, Ahmad Saati, Mighto- Ahmad: WHAT?! Plumber: Hey, we have to be real. You could have just done that and escaped without anybody knowing. Zein: No way... Another Plumber walks in. Plumber #2: Hey kids, if you want to help out, we need you to head to three known places of Albedo of the Galvan, a major suspect. Oussama: Okay. Plumber #2: We need someone at the Tyr Port, a second at the eastern mountain series of Lebanon especially at the Jabal Amel hills, coordinates 346296277523-63129852759, and a third in- Ahmad: Wait, I think I know where he is. You guys go to your respective places, I'm heading out. Ahmad smacks down the Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: ASTRODACTYL! Astrodactyl takes in the air. While, flying, he begins to have a flashback. Ahmad is laying on a couch in the living room. He is sleeping. Suddenly, a sound of a crash is heard. Ahmad jumps up. Ahmad: Oh man... Trouble in the Night? Ahmad opens the window of his house. He jumps out, transforming into Heatblast mid-air. Heatblast: HEATBLAST! He propels himself in the air and he flies towards a crater on the streets. Heatblast looks in the crater, finding an Arburian Pelarato in ball form. Heatblast: An Arburian Pelarato? The Arburian Pelarato comes out of his ball form, revealing his glowing red eyes. Heatblast: Oh God. The Arburian Pelarato reverts to... Albedo Ben. Albedo: Hello, Ahmad Saati. Heatblast: You... You are an enemy of Ben Tennyson. Albedo: The force of my Ultimatrix pulled me into here. Hand it over, and your death can be less swift. Heatblast: Talk about Self-Confidence. If you want that, you'll have to fight me first. Albedo transforms into a new alien. His tentacles wrap around each other, forming an arm, then a fist forms from the tentacle ends. We zoom out of the Picture, finding a Chimera Sui Generis, like Vilgax, only different. Heatblast, eyes widening: Squidstrike. Negative Squidstrike: It was the best thing you ever did, Saati. You scanned Vilgax. Negative Squidstrike enlarges his muscles, and he goes to pummel down his fists onto Heatblast, who begins to barely hold on it. Heatblast: It's heavy... Negative Squidstrike: The best thing in this DNA, is that it is embed with Steroid Boosters. Heatblast lets go, and the fist hits him hard. Heatblast falls to the ground. Negative Squidstrike goes to kick Heatblast, but Heatblast releases a powerful burst of fire, which transforms into blue fire. Negative Squidstrike is sent flying at a tree, knocking it down. Ultimate Heatblast rises to his feet. Ultimate Heatblast: ULTIMATE HEATBLAST! Negative Squidstrike: You're overusing that form. Ultimate Heatblast charges at Negative Squidstrike, who enlarges his fists and sonic claps, creating a massive Shockwave that sends Ultimate Heatblast flying into a tree. This sets it on fire. Ultimate Heatblast: Oh no. Ultimate Heatblast gets up and starts absorbing heat from the tree, freezing it. Ultimate Heatblast: Okay... You don't see that everyday. Ultimate Heatblast is then suddenly hit by a boulder, and he is sent flying onto a car. This destroys the car. Ultimate Heatblast rises to his feet and stomps the ground. A comet falls out from space, going for Negative Squidstrike. Negative Squidstrike catches it in his hands. Negative Squidstrike: Summoning a comet? Not so wise from you. See you on Vilgax's ship. It's gonna be in the Karoun Lake at 5 o'clock. You know where, right? Negative Squidstrike throws the comet at Ultimate Heatblast, hitting him hard, and sending him flying at a wall. The comet also ignites the area. Ultimate Heatblast gets up and starts absorbing the heat from his surroundings, successfully absorbing all the heat in there, and freezing the area. He looks around and doesn't find Negative Squidstrike around. Ultimate Heatblast collapses and reverts. End of Flashback. Astrodactyl reaches a large lake next to a mountain. He spots Vilgax's Chimeran Hammer next to the lake. He lands next to the lake and reverts. Ahmad: Mmm.... Something smells fishy. Ahmad removes a fish from his pocket. Ahmad: Ewww, how did that get here? Meanwhile inside the ship, Muhammad, Imad, Samia and Tarek are chained in energy chains. Tarek attempts to break free. Albedo and Vilgax are revealed to be standing in front of them. Albedo: You wouldn't succeed in breaking free in the existence of the Power Neutralizers. They are fused within the energy chains. Vilgax: I did not think you would be able to capture them. Albedo: Of course I would be able to. They are just puny rookies. Vilgax: Yes... It would be sad to lose you now. Albedo: What? Vilgax takes out a blaster and points at Albedo. Vilgax: Prepare to die! Vilgax fires at Albedo, who transforms into Negative Chromastone and absorbs the attack. Negative Chromastone redirects the beam at Vilgax, sending him flying at a wall. Negative Chromastone: After I dispose of you, I will exterminate these puny humans. Imad: Hey! Voice: Wouldn't you dare lay your finger on'em! Negative Chromastone turns around and Cannonbolt comes rolling at him. He destroys him successfully after rolling him over. Cannonbolt unrolls. Vilgax gets up and walks away. Tarek: Ahmad! Vilgax is leaving! Cannonbolt: He wouldn't go too far. But I will not let Albedo escape! Negative Chromastone regenerates into Negative Humungousaur. Cannonbolt rolls at Negative Humungousaur, who catches him, and throws him at the wall. Cannonbolt ricochettes off the wall. Cannonbolt: BIG MISTAKE! Cannonbolt hits Negative Humungousaur, sending him tumbling backwards. Negative Humungousaur's skin turns green. His chest plates turn blue as he starts to grow. Spikes grow out from the sides of his chest plates as a viking helmet appears on his head. He has evolved into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Cannonbolt: You can evolve? Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: As long as you and the Ultimatrix are here. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur fires a barrage of missiles at Cannonbolt, who transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack: GRAVATTACK! The attacks orbit Gravattack. Gravattack causes the missiles to be redirected at Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, who takes the attacks easily, and lunges at Gravattack. Gravattack makes Negative Ultimate Humungousaur super heavy, causing him to fall to the ground. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: Ouch. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur barely gets up and continues to walk towards Gravattack. Gravattack: How?! Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: This form is capable of resisting pressure. Gravattack: How about no pressure? Gravattack raises his hands and Negative Ultimate Humungousaur becomes too light that he flies up the ceiling. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur transforms into Negative Spidermonkey, who fires a web at Gravattack, trapping him onto a wall. Gravattack: HEY! Negative Spidermonkey: This form has adapted to the low pressure. Negative Spidermonkey transforms into Negative XLR8 and runs onto the ceiling then on the wall and he rapid-kicks Gravattack multiple times. Gravattack transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! The webs prove to be too big for Fasttrack, being made for Gravattack. Fasttrack leaves the webs and runs at Negative XLR8, who runs at him as well. They both go to kick each other, causing their feet to collide. They both fall back. Meanwhile in the Pilot room, Vilgax and Kevin are observing the fight. Kevin: What do we do? Vilgax: Let them kill each other. And to ensure that none survives, Vilgax presses a button. The entire ship except for the room Albedo, Ahmad and Team B are in, takes off, leaving the room in the ground. The Spaceship flies away. Meanwhile in the room, Negative XLR8 tackles Fasttrack. Suddenly, a red alarm can be heard. Computerized voice: Self Destruct Sequence initiated. Self Destruct will occur in T-1 Minute. Negative XLR8: Vilgax! Negative XLR8 runs to a door and it opens, revealing that the rest of the ship is gone. Fasttrack: He dumped you didn't he? Negative XLR8: You all shall pay! Fasttrack: Hey dude, we did nothing. You are the one who trusted a backstabber. Negative XLR8 transforms into Negative Swampfire. Negative Swampfire projects a flame-thrower at Fasttrack, who transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo multiplies into a lot of clones. Four Echo Echoes run towards Team B and start freeing them. Negative Swampfire projects fire at the clones fighting him, burning them to ashes. He charges at the Clones who are freeing Team B. An Echo Echo out of the four clones himself. The Echo Echo charges at Swampfire, smacking his symbol. He evolves. Echo Echo: ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! Ultimate Echo Echo throws Sonic Disks at Negative Swampfire, capturing him in a sonic doom. The rest of the Echo Echoes finish freeing Team B. Echo Echo #1: Guys, go, we will assist you right away. Go to safety! Imad: No! We will stay here, or go out toether! Computerized Voice: 10 Seconds Remaining... 9... Echo Echo #2: GO! Samia: Never! Computerized Voice: 7... Echo Echo #3: QUICK! All of Team B begin to think, silently. Samia creates a mana dome around Team B. The mana dome teleports away. The Echo Echoes smack their symbols, transforming into sonic disks. Meanwhile outside, Samia's mana dome appears. Team B start looking at the room of the spaceship. Suddenly, it explodes, with Ultimate Echo Echo flying out of it. Muhammad/Samia/Imad (unison): AHMAD! Ultimate Echo Echo lands beside them. He reverts. Tarek: I never doubted you. Ahmad: Good for you. The five begin to walk away. Imad: So, Ahmad, will you still allow us to be Superheroes? Ahmad: ...No. Muhammad: Awww man. Later, Ultimate Kevin is searching in the debris of the room. He then hears a moan. He removes a piece of Debris, revealing Albedo beneath it, badly injured. Ultimate Kevin: Look who survived. Albedo, weakly: KEVIN! Thank Goodness please free me! Ultimate Kevin: Well, Vilgax expects you to be dead, so... Ultimate Kevin puts the pieces of debris back on Albedo. He smirks. Albedo starts to scream in pain. The End! Characters *Imad **Material Man *Samia **Pink Whirlwind *Tarek **Phantom Boy *Muhammad **Blaze Vine *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama Villains *Vilgax *Ultimate Kevin *An Uxorite *Albedo (presumably killed) *Vilgax's Bioids Aliens Used by Ahmad *Terraspin *Shocksquatch *Goop *Astrodactyl *Heatblast (flashback) *Ultimate Heatblast (flashback) *Cannonbolt *Gravattack *Fasttrack *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo by Albedo *Negative Astrodactyl *Negative Way Big *Negative Cannonbolt (flashback) *Negative Squidstrike (first appearance; flashback) *Negative Chromastone *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative XLR8 *Negative Swampfire by Vilgax's Bioids *Shockwave (first appearance; cameo) *Echo Echo *Humungousaur Trivia *This is the first episode of Ahmad 15 Rebooted to be re-made. *Rumors say that Ahmad has scanned the Uxorite offscreen. *Imad is revealed to be able to lift a car, something not even Ahmad knew about. *This episode hints that Samia has a crush on Imad and vice versa. *If Ahmad used Humungousaur, Humungousaur would have been used by all three Omnitrix users. And if the Bioids used Cannonbolt, Cannonbolt would have been used by all three Omnitrix users. And if Albedo used Echo Echo, Echo Echo would have been used by all three Omnitrix users. *Ultimate Kevin leaves Albedo to die in the debris, one of the most swift deaths anybody would have. This leaves Albedo's status unknown after this point. Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 15 episodes Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15